Two Wrongs Make It Right
by Alice Vicious
Summary: Things never seem to go right for Alice. Like most girls her age, she is having trouble with picking and choosing what she wants to be in life. When she was young, her first chara was born. But as she grew older and matured she wanted to become something-


Two Wrongs Make It Right

By: Alice Vicious

**I**** DO NOT OWN THE SHUGO CHARA ****CONCEPT****, HOWEVER THE CHARACTERS AND GIVEN SITUATIONS ARE MY OWN.**

_Things never seem to go right for Alice. Like most girls her age, she is having trouble with picking and choosing what she wants to be in life. When she was young, her first chara was born. But as she grew older and matured she wanted to become something more, creating her second chara. She's out to find what it means to be human and what her purpose is. With the help of those close to her she will find who she wants to be, Right?_

_Rated T, Contains content not suitable for younger children._

Chapter One : Two Wrongs

_In a stereotypical school yard of an ordinary elementary school the delights cries of kindergarteners at recess can be heard. Some of the little girls are playing with their dolls and playing with each others hair while the boys kick around a ball they found earlier in the break. It's kindergarten after all, and everyone is friends; playing and talking together. But on the outskirts of the excitement and fun sits a girl. She's completely alone, with no one to play with. Earlier she had approached the crowd of girls in hopes of playing dolls with them, but was denied of this and sent away. When she tried playing with the boys they told her to play with the other girls; thus leaving her alone. She sighed, her head hanging; her auburn hair was a mop on her head. She was never very good at making friends; she tried to be outgoing but was always shooed away, it was like something about her seemed unwelcoming. She closed her eyes briefly whispering to herself. 'Please, if there is a god, help me. I want to be the kind of girl that's outgoing and fun. I want friends, I want to go to birthday parties...' her voice trailed off. She gave up, pulling her legs close to her chest and hiding her head. There was no use in trying, but a big chunk of her still wanted to be what she asked for. Outgoing, funny, and likeable, but all of this seemed so far from her grasp. 'Please' she whispered. When her eyes fluttered open, a colorful egg sat before her. It was colored with random neon colors that splattered on the egg's shell like paint filled water balloons. She smiled picking up the egg 'Are you lost too?' she whispered. Then the shell cracked open, and her life was forever changed._

_**Anything that is successful, is a series of mistakes  
-Billie Joe Armstrong**_

Alice sighed, her face pressed against the glass of the car, her unease for the new school year began to flourish. '_I was starting with a fresh new middle school, with new people and teachers._ '

She shook her head _'I'm too old to be nervous about first days of school.' _Her eyes became completely absorbed with the environment that was passing by. She blinked, looking down at her bag. She unzipped the front pocket slowly peeking inside. Arisu's soft snores could be heard from the interior of the egg. Alice smirked zipping it shut. She felt it was ironic that her Chara was asleep when she needed her most. Arisu is Alice's only shugo chara, and was born when she was younger. Arisu had hatched and explained everything to her. She said she was born from Alice's intensified desire to be someone different, to be someone she wanted to be. Alice was very unsure about the whole situation, and was unsure how to react.

Arisu character changed with her, showing Alice her full potential. It surprised even Alice, who was invited to play with the other girls.

Alice prodded the backpack's pocket, causing Arisu to grunt. She smiled slightly; she always woke up when she heard talking. Alice always character changed the whole first day of school so she could make friends, which happened to be Arisu's forte. She was everything she had prayed for and more.

"So a new school are you excited." Her mother chirped, causing Alice's mind to snap back to reality. She glanced over at her mother from the passenger seat.

"So this nauseous feeling and great sense of dread is called excitement nowadays?" Alice mumbled, her voice covered in sarcasm. Her mother scowled.

"Sarcasm is not flattering for a lady." She muttered, growing silent.

That's what happened when Alice was herself, repelled people like the plague.

'_Fuck'_

That was another thing about Arisu, she liked to cuss; and it was apparent that it was rubbing off on her. She sighed watching her mother light a cigarette from the corner of her eye. She hoped that didn't rub off on her too. She loved her mom, they had been through a lot. But that habit of her repulsed her. Her mother promised to quit when she divorced Alice's father. Which was promised seven odd years ago, and now she was entering the eighth grade; she was practically a high schooler. Yet her habit remained.

"Smoking isn't flattering for a lady." She mocked. Her mother turned to her with a deathly glare, boy if looks could kill.

'_Double Fuck'_

By the time Alice arrived at school a large crowd of kids accumulated out front, awaiting the first bell to ring.

Alice pulled open the car door, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She turned to the car again, watching her mother roll the window down "I love you, have a good first day."

Alice merely nodded and took a few steps away from the car. Once she heard her mom pulled away, she stopped in her tracks. She preferred to stand at the edge of the crowd, over being in it. She was slightly claustrophobic and very self conscience on the first day of school, then again she was like that everyday.

Something shifted in her backpack. She smiled slightly; it was about time Arisu woke up. Alice turned her backpack around, unzipping the front pocket. With a small flash of streaked hair, Arisu shot out of her bag. Alice looked up waiting for her to come back. The way Arisu awoke every morning was almost ritualistic. She always shoots out of her egg and makes a big scene of waking up.

A small mass of teased hair perched on her shoulder "First day, First day" she chirped. Alice smiled at Arisu, scratching her velvety ears. Arisu was the most peculiar sight, she had teased hair the same shade as Alice's with streaks of neon colors running through her choppy bangs. She had big golden eyes, similar to a fox, which made scene since she had a fox tail and ears.

Arisu wrinkled her nose, her ears twitched. "This place smells like shit." She complained.

Alice rolled her eyes, '_Like I mentioned earlier, a foul mouth.' _Alice plastered on a smile, letting her hand drop from Arisu's ears. She perked up, her little golden eyes taking in everything. She wiggled with excitement "Oooh Alice! Everyone is so different form the other its perfect here!' she declared, leaping from her shoulder. She did little loops in the air making a big show of her excitement. Alice smiled "Character change?" Arisu paused, her acrobatics to give her an eager nod.

Alice wore a flirtatious grin on her face as she took a seat in the back of the classroom. This school had strange schedules that began with first period, then homeroom. This was first period Math, which was her least favorite subject of all. She could memorize all the progressive verbs in the English language, but she couldn't learn her multiplication tables.

Alice played with a loose strand of hair, seeming rather nonchalant. Her chara change item was fox ears and tail but nobody would see them unless they have a chara too. Her ears could pick up others whispers.

Some were about her, which drew her attention. She heard a group of boys talking about her, causing her to turn to face them. The boys froze, all making eye contact with her, she winked and gave them a sly smile. She turned around in her chair facing her back to them, after her little gesture she could hear a new round of whispers coming from them. It made her smile slightly knowing how much of an affect she had on guys.

The teacher tapped on the board, seizing the majority of the room's attention, including Alice. "Welcome to our school, I am Mr. Cooper and I will be teaching advanced math this year." Alice groaned softly, another thing she hated about this school; was the way they did classes. Alice was in the highest classes you could be in here for her outstanding score on her reading and writing evaluation. Since two of her classes were advanced, all her classes became advanced.

Mr. Cooper cleared his throat "I see some new faces here today and some familiar ones." He spoke, looking directly at Alice. "I am going to go around the room and I would like you to state your name and give us a little detail about yourself." He said smiling at everyone. Mr. Cooper seemed like he was trying too hard to be everyone's friend, and it showed. She didn't quite understand why he was still using a kindergarten method of getting to know each other in an eight grade advanced math class? We are all highly capable of getting around to each other on our own.

She acted like she wasn't listening, but that was merely a cover. Alice was listening intently, committing each name to memory for future reference. The different voices spoke up at each desk giving little bits of information, a girl who sat exactly 4 seats ahead of her gushed about horses and what majestic animals they were. Arisu snorted, so did Alice. She could feel gazes burning holes into her back when it was nearly her turn. The boy in front of her didn't have much to say; except his name was Brian and he didn't like reading.

'_What a shame'_

When it was Alice's turn, she remained silent for a moment, letting a certain intensity build "It's your-"Alice cut Mr. Cooper off "I'm Alice Vicious, and I don't like math." She mumbled, not making eye contact with anyone. Soft chatter sounded around her, making her smile. She looked up at Mr. Cooper smiling "Perhaps Ill take a liking to it this year." This made her teacher smile.

'_Man Arisu was good.'_

The first day seemed like a breeze so far, but she couldn't assume it would remain that way. It was only first period math, she had seven periods; not including homeroom. The day seemed to move quickly but when she looked back, it had only been twenty minutes since class started. She sighed resting her cheek on the cold wood on the desk. She wrinkled her nose, Arisu was right; this place did smell like shit.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO : Make it Right**

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES :**

**Dadadada! New story! In the next chapter the story will really start to take form, so hang in there. I am known for my constant updates and I intend on trying my hardest to publish chapters fro two separate stories everyday, but no promises when school starts up again. People think im weird because I spend my summer writing, oh well I guess I'm not like most.**

_**Alice is a VERY strong reflection of myself, and the way she reacts tends to be the way I do. I hope it has heart, and is well written.**_

_**I love getting reviews, because I always like opinions on my stories.**__** Thank you for reading my story!**_

_Alice Vicious_


End file.
